


Sin

by sxperlena (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Smut, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sxperlena
Summary: I wrote this in like five minutes and didn't bother checking it over.





	

“Bye Alex! Bye Maggie!” Kara said, still seated on the couch. Alex looked back one last time eyeing the brunette who sat innocently next to her sister before leaving, leftovers in hand.

  
“Mmm, now we have the night to ourselves. How about we try that new toy I bought for you babe” Lena purred, leaning in to kiss Kara's jaw. Kara's eyes darkened and she turned on the couch, pushing her girlfriend down and straddling her. Lena's hands were pinned above her head. The brunette tugged a little to see how hard she was being held before looking back at the blonde and grinning seductively. Kara leaned down and kissed the other woman softly before pulling away. Lena whined.

  
“Do you want to use it or should I?” Kara whispered against Lena's lips.

  
“I want you to fuck me Kara Danvers”

  
And with that Kara let go of Lena's wrists and her hands slid down to the CEO’s waist, picking her up effortlessly. Lena yelped, wrapping her legs around the reporter as they headed to the bedroom.

  
She gently placed Lena onto the bed before pulling her shirt off. Lena's eyes widened when she saw that the reporter had forgotten to wear a bra. The brunette quickly shed her dress and pulled Kara down on top of her, hands reaching down the blonde's pants to touch her core, and instead brushing up against smooth rubber. Kara grinned, spreading Lena's legs and immediately closing her mouth around the woman's clit. Lena moaned loudly as Kara swirled her tongue around her swollen clit and moved further down, entering Lena. The brunette gripped the bedsheets tighter while Kara's tongue did wonders. Without warning, the reporter slipped two fingers inside of her and thrusted hard. Lena whimpered, closing her eyes tightly as Kara pumped in and out of her, tongue still stroking her hard nub.

  
“Fuck yes Kara” Lena moaned, back arching upwards. Kara hummed against Lena's clit, sending vibrations throughout her center.

  
“I'm not done yet baby” The reporter coo'd pulling her fingers out of Lena as she stood up between the other woman's legs. Lena whined at the loss of contact. Her cries for more were replaced by moans as Kara pulled off her jeans and positioned the head of the dildo on her clit, rubbing it up and down her wet sex.

  
“Please Kara! Fuck me!” The CEO begged.

  
Kara put an end to her teasing as she entered Lena once, filling her up completely. The brunette gasped in pleasure as Kara entered her. The blonde pulled out slowly and entered her once more, giving Lena time to adjust to her size. Her walls tightened around the dildo and she pleaded for more. Kara grabbed onto Lena's hips and started thrusting inside of her, the brunette’s breasts bouncing up and down with each thrust.

  
“Fuck oh my god Kara yes! Faster!” Lena breathed out, throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut as the large rubber cock increased in speed.

  
“Hmm, you like that don't you?” Kara grinned leaning into to kiss Lena's neck while still thrusting inside of her.

  
“Oh my...fuck..Kara..god...yes..please” Lena mumbled incoherently. Kara used her thumb and started rubbing Lena's clit while filling her faster and faster. Her other hand massaged Lena's breasts.

  
Lena screamed Kara's name as the reporter hit her g-spot and rubbed her wet clit. She came hard around the rubber cock and Kara slowed down, her thrusts becoming more gentle. The CEO rode her orgasm for as long as she could before collapsing on the bed, sweat glistening on her chest and abdomen. Kara pulled out completely and laid down next to her girlfriend as she came down from her high and her breathing evened out.

  
“That was amazing” Lena whispered. 


End file.
